Violence
by Ukiby3000
Summary: I only wanted to get rid of Viper’s grip, punch him once again and try to run away, even though I knew that wouldn’t work... Happens before Portable Ops, told by Roy's PoV. Non-con Gene/Roy Campbell. Contains violence and rape.


**Notes and Stuff: **OK kids, time for some nice non-con stuff. Horray! And thismight or might not give birth to something else. I'm still considering things.

So, I ended up having this idea because I'm a perv. But I also did it because it sounded slightly 'right'. Anyways, it deals with Gene (Viper) and Roy. Abnd I don't think there's any other way for this pairing to work, unless I use the 'non-con' device. A slightly violent non-con device.

Speaking of violence, this whole thing was based on a song (and, in the end, the whole album from where this song came from).

Btw. sorry if this is long as hell and that the actual 'naughty bits' are horrible. It's only because my maisn focus wasn't the sex itself.

And, one last thing: this is told by Roy's PoV, just because I've been trying to work with first person a little bit more lately. Also, I think it fits this fic a little bit better (even though I would love to show Gene's side of things).

* * *

**Violence  
**

After being thrown inside that little cell, I didn't have much to do except lie there and ponder about the things that happened those past days. How something so peaceful turned into a huge mess from night to day. I specially had time to wonder why Viper went berserk like that.

According to what I've heard, Viper was a natural born leader. Kind of harsh to the others, but a good one nevertheless. But no one was really prepared for his rebellion against FOX.

So I was sent here. I still don't know who thought that my division would be the best choice to stop Viper. But someone had that 'brilliant' idea and I had to go.

I saw all the soldiers I had under my wing drop like flies. One after the other. Sure, Viper didn't kill them all. A couple of them were captured and were still alive like me. But more than 90 percent of the division was lost. Also, I knew it was just a matter of time for Viper to get bored and kill the remaining few.

And I was included on that list.

At first, I would really appreciate if Viper could 'hurry up' and finish me at once. Sitting there on that cell, rarely eating and with a bullet on my knee wasn't exactly 'fun'. Death seemed like a nice and quick solution to all those problems.

That was just what I wanted to do when I joined the army: die in the middle of nowhere, thanks to a failed mission. I knew the army was no fun and games, but I really didn't expect that my end was going to be that pathetic. I kind of wanted to make a difference, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I heard the sound of boots outside the cell. A rare sound, I had to admit. Strangely enough, it was quite hard to see any soldiers there, watching the door, except for some occasional guard that would check if I was still there inside the cell. That gave me the opportunity to start building a tunnel connecting my cell and the next one. With some luck, the other one would be open and I could get the hell out of there.

The door clicked open and two guards got inside, both of them armed with machine guns and one of them holding a pair of handcuffs.

_Well, I guess that's it, _I thought, imagining what was about to take place.

"You, get up," the one holding the handcuffs said, as the other pointed his gun firmly at me.

"So, Viper finally wants to discard me, hm?" I said, getting up and putting my hands out.

"First of all, his name is Gene," the one pointing the gun said, as I was being handcuffed. "Second, it isn't your time to die, yet."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Gene wants to talk to you," the soldier said, as he finished closing the handcuffs.

"Why?" I asked, in a very bored tone. If Viper's intention was to change my mind so then we could work together, that wasn't going to work.

"Stop asking questions and start walking," one of them said, pointing at the door with his gun.

I started to walk slowly, just to be pushed forward by the barrel of one of the machine guns.

"Faster!" one of them ordered, pushing me continuously.

_Well, you try to walk fast with a bullet on your knee,_ I thought, getting really pissed by those two guys. _The typical soldiers who get all 'bold' when holding a gun… _Trying to walk as fast as I could, I got out of the cell while the two guards guided me.

They put me in the back of a truck and then took off. That truck looked a lot like those used by the police to transport prisoners and I really wasn't feeling comfortable there. I was being treated like a dog in that place. Coming to think of it, a dog would be treated better than me.

After a drive the seemed to last an eternity, we were finally on the main building, where Viper was controlling everything around him. I had to admit that it was incredible how one man single-handedly turned a whole unit to his side and build a personal army around himself.

Getting out of the truck, I was guided by the two soldiers through the gigantic main building where I was going to have my 'meeting'. After many flights of stair – much to my dismay, considering my injured leg – I was finally facing the door of Viper's room.

One of the soldiers knocked on the door and Viper ordered them to get inside.

Getting in, I saw Viper with his back turned to the door, looking out of a window, like contemplating his new built 'empire'.

Viper turned and took a look at the soldiers and then at me.

"Don't you know how to follow orders?" he said between his teeth. "You just had to bring him here. There was no need for handcuffs."

"But-" one of the soldiers started talking, but Viper cut him with a gesture.

"No 'but'. Remove those things from his wrists immediately," he ordered, sitting on a big chair that was next to the window.

The soldiers quickly obeyed, with one of them stepping back and the other unlocking the handcuffs. When I was finally free, I rubbed his wrists and looked at the soldiers and then at Viper.

"Now, get out of my sight," Viper said, pointing at the door. The two soldiers quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

I could hear the steps of the soldiers getting farther quite quickly, and I couldn't help but smile at that. That was some display of authority.

"Now, how was your name again?" Viper said, placing his hands on his lap.

"Hm? Oh, Roy. Roy Campbell."

"Ah, yes, Roy. I completely forgot your first name," Viper said, getting up from his seat and going to the small cabinet on the corner of the room. "Well Roy, we are both civilized men. You don't need to be all tied up to talk to me."

Without knowing how to react to all that, I just stood there watching Viper. I really didn't expect him to be that calm, especially to the man that was guiding the division that was ordered to destroy everything he built.

"Tell me Roy, would like some whisky?" Viper asked, getting a bottle from the cabinet and placing it on a small table next to it.

"I, anh…" I really didn't know if I should accept that or not. I liked whisky, but the situation really didn't call for that. Although, I was afraid of refusing it and making Viper angry.

"I'll consider this as a 'yes'," Viper said, pouring the drink in two separate cups. He got both of them from the table and walked to me. "Here, I hope you like it."

I got the cup from Viper's hand and looked at it, and then at his face.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, I must say that you are a more than excellent prisoner. You don't complain, you don't try to escape, you almost never move and you eat very little. Or, at least, that's what the guards tell me. So, this is just my way of 'thanking' you."

"I'll try to think about that as a compliment," I said, quite surprised that Viper was aware of all my activities. Then, I thought about the tunnel I was building and started to get worried about it.

"You look worried. You shouldn't be," Viper said, taking a sip from his glass. "I just called you here because I thought you wanted to ask me a few questions."

Taking the first sip from my own glass, I thought about that for a moment. There were many things I wanted to ask, but I really didn't know where to start. I also wanted to call Viper many names, but I just couldn't go there.

"OK, let me ask you this," I said, looking straight into Viper's eyes. "Why did you start this whole riot?"

"Why?" Viper said, turning and looking out of the window again. "It was because I was tired."

"Tired?"

"Yes. Tired to see how soldiers are treated," Viper said, with his fingers tensing around the glass on his hand. "The government sees us like disposable tools. If one of us dies, they already have another one ready to substitute the deceased. Soldiers don't have the respect they deserve."

"This isn't true," I said, noticing that Viper's voice went from calm to angry, as he spoke.

"Really?" Viper said, turning to face me again. "If that's true, why the government didn't send someone to look for you and your whole division? You've been missing for quite some time."

"You know the procedures on those types of missions. If the person or unit disappears, the government never gets involved."

"That's my point."

Viper looked out of the window again and I stood there, just staring out of the window too, like something had clicked inside my mind. If it wasn't for that 'rule' related to the relationship between special operations and the government, someone probably would be sent to rescue me and the remaining members of my division.

That's why I was stuck in this hole: the government. Also, they were the ones that sent me here, thinking I could handle everything just fine.

"But…" I tried to find something that could contradict Viper's point, but with all the thoughts overwhelming my mind, that was some hard task.

"I see that you finally understood," Viper said, turning to me and getting closer. "That's why I started all this. I just want to build a place where the government won't interfere in the lives of soldiers. Where they will be treated like humans, not machines."

"So, instead of killing my unit, why didn't you try to convince them to join you, since your cause is so noble?" I said, getting pretty angry about all that. I really couldn't understand how Viper's mind worked.

"Because anyone that stands in my way has to face the consequences," Viper said slowly, taking the last sip from his glass. "Just like you."

Before I could process Viper's last sentence, I was punched in the face and fell to the floor, with my glass falling some centimeters away from me.

Turning on the floor to sit down, while trying to recover from the blow, I glared at him and shouted: "WHAT ARE YO-" but I just couldn't finish the sentence, as he quickly kicked me in the stomach, making me lie down again.

He stepped on the top of my chest and said, looking down at me with a vicious grin: "Good thing your glass didn't break or you would be bleeding all over the carpet now."

Taking the chance that Viper was too distracted looking into my eyes, I quickly grabbed his leg, making him lose balance and fall to the floor. I tried to get up as fast as I could, but I was pulled back when he got me by the collar.

"Now," he said pulling me closer. "Look at my face and look at it very well, because this might be the last thing you'll see before you die. And, listen to this: never, but never, do that again."

I was officially scared to death. Being killed by a gunshot was kind of 'normal' in my situation, but being beaten to death came as a big surprise. Also, I finally realized why Viper was acting like that, when I got in. No handcuffs, whisky and calm conversation. Viper was just trying to get my confidence and I was stupid enough to let my guard down.

"Now let's make a deal," Viper asked lowly, pulling me as close as he could. "I'll let you live and you…" he didn't finished his sentence and quickly gave a last strong pull on my collar, making our lips get in contact with each other.

Viper tried to 'kiss' me a little bit deeper, pushing his tongue into my mouth, as I just answered with a punch across his face. I knew that he told him not to do that, but the situation required some action.

I had time to partially get up, but I was back on the floor pretty quick, as Viper pulled the upper part of my uniform. I fell on my back again and Viper quickly got on top of me, with his legs holding my own, while he was holding my wrists firmly.

"You are really hard to teach. Maybe this will help you understand," Viper said, pressing the tip of one of his boots against the wound on my knee.

With a groan, I felt like that pain was spreading all over my body. Also, that stupid bullet inside the wound wasn't helping. As for Viper, he seemed to enjoy the sight of me squirming and moaning in pain.

When Viper felt that I had enough of that, he stopped pressing the wound and I breathed in and out in relief. I knew it would take time for all the pain to go away completely, but that was a great relief.

"I hope that you finally understood your position," Viper said, pressing his nails against my wrists. "So, what do you say?"

Not finding any words inside my mind, I just nodded affirmatively. I was too confused by that whole scene and was even more confused when I realized that I was feeling slightly warmer than usual.

_No, this can't be… _I thought as, Viper's eyes were locked mine. That thought and those eyes made me even more dazed, and I was completely disgusted about that whole thing. That was the most inappropriate moment to get aroused, but I was. Slowly, but surely.

And it seemed like Viper realized it s well, and faster than I thought.

"So this is what you like, right?" Viper said as he buried his nails deeper on my wrists. "You like to be controlled. Getting hurt a little, being slightly humiliated… That's what turns you on, isn't it?"

I only wanted to get rid of Viper's grip, punch him once again and try to run away, even though I knew that wouldn't work. But, that tiny little bit of me that was enjoying that was pulling me back and making me sick to my stomach.

"I asked you a question. Answer it!" Viper demanded, pushing his knee against the lower part of my ribcage.

"Y-yes…" I answered in a whispery and shaky voice, what made me even more frustrated and ashamed about myself. I really didn't think that my body would react like that, after a certain amount of 'abuse'.

"I didn't hear you," Viper whispered, pushing his knee a little bit stronger.

"Yes!" I said out loud, almost shouting. Then I felt the pressure disappear from my ribcage and I felt somewhat better, but Viper's nails were still firmly dug into my wrists.

Viper didn't say a word. He just kept smiling and then leant closer, with his lips next to the curve of my neck. Then, he began to bite it. Softly at first, but stronger and stronger as the seconds passed.

"Please… Viper…" I said low between moans, feeling the teeth sink deeper on my skin. I tried to move around, trying to get away, but that just made Viper bite stronger, so I decided to stopped.

He released my neck and moved his mouth, until it was on the same level of my ear.

"First, you'll learn how to call me Gene," he said in a whisper, softly biting my ear. "Now say it."

"Gene," I whispered, feeling the stinging pain on my neck.

"Louder," he said, biting my ear slightly stronger.

I repeated his name quite loudly and he released my ear.

"Good, good," Viper said, in that strange and calm tone of his. "Now, I'll let your hands go, but only if you promise you'll behave yourself. I won't hurt you… Too much."

"I can't promise that," I said, trying to show that I was still trying to fight.

"I should have left you handcuffed," Viper said, as he slowly licked my neck, around the place he bit. "You would like that, don't you?"

"Shut up," my voice was slightly shaky, as I felt that I was getting harder. _No, I don't…_ I thought, trying to suppress all those feelings.

"Trying to defy me?" Viper said, aligning his lips to mine and with a piercing gaze on his eyes. "This will make you stop talking for a while."

He went for another kiss, and I really didn't feel like stopping him. But I didn't feel like answering to that either. The last thing I wanted was to surrender completely. I had to keep my mind out of that as much as I could. If I couldn't control my body, at least I should control my emotions.

After some seconds, when Viper realized that I wasn't going to cooperate with that, he broke the kiss and said, grinning: "Did you see that your hands are free?"

I kind of 'woke up' from my inner conflict and moved my arms a little, finally realizing that they were released from Viper's hands. I didn't even realize when they released them. I was too busy trying to get control over myself to notice. I also didn't realize that he had already unbuttoned the upper part of my uniform. I just acknowledged it when he was at the very last button.

"You were so concentrated thinking that you didn't even realize that, right?" Viper said, softly scratching my chest. "I wonder what thought got your attention so much."

"This isn't… Right. Or natural," I whispered, trying to summarize all I had on my mind, in a few words. "I didn't even know…"

"People never know," Viper said, softly biting the other side of my neck and with his nails still scratching my chest. "But, with you, I think we both know your opinion about it."

"Listen Gene," I said, getting mad about everything in that room, myself included. "Just because I'm getting turned on by this, it doesn't mean that I'm enjoying it."

"I never said anything about 'enjoy'," Viper said, with his fingers tangled on my hair, pulling it just a little. "You are just serving as a brief entertainment to me. And even though I didn't expect you to put up such a fight, this just made things a lot more interesting I thought they would be."

"Well, I'm glad I'm being a good pastime to you," I said sarcastically.

A small laugh escaped Viper's lips and he pulled my hair a little bit stronger. "You don't want me to hurt this pretty face of yours, right? So stop playing this 'though boy' role and start acting the way I'm telling you to."

That was a good time to use those names that I thought about earlier, but all of them had disappeared from my mind.

"For someone who isn't enjoying it," Viper said, moving his hand from my chest to my crotch. "You got hard pretty fast. You really should learn how to make your body obey your mind."

I clenched his fists tightly, feeling Viper's hand through the fabric of the uniform. I instantly felt Viper opening the only button of my trousers and unzipping them right after. Unfortunately, I had to admit that was a relief.

"If life taught me anything," Viper said, slowly pulling my trousers and pants down. "Is that you can get everything you want, if you act the right way. Who would have thought that the right way to lure you was the wrong way?"

I was willing to tell him to shut up again, but I was way too tired and numbed to do that. I just wanted that to be over, so then I could get away from there. In fact, he could even kill me afterwards. It really didn't matter much.

He ordered me to turn around and I just obeyed, as I heard him unzipping his own trousers. There was no reason for me to resist anymore. If I didn't stop him earlier, I wasn't going to stop him at that point.

Pulling my hips up, he rested a hand on my stomach while the other stayed upon my waist. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was with that wicked smile on his lips. How I wish I could wipe that grin from his face and never see it again as I lived.

"Before you start to wonder about it," he said, as I felt him leaning closer. "I'm a man of my word."

Way before I could think about that phrase and what that meant, that stinging pain invaded me. A goddamn pain I'll never forget. Suddenly, that small bit of pleasure I was getting vanished completely and that feeling of disgust took incredible proportions.

Then, I started to beg him to stop, between my moans of pain. I didn't care about my fucking pride anymore. I just wanted all that to stop, even though I knew it wouldn't. Not until he was satisfied. After all, I knew way too well that he loved each and every second of that.

With each trust, I felt my eyes getting more and more blurred by the tears in it. I was being overwhelmed by too many bad feelings at the same time and I just didn't know how to react, so I just broke down and started to cry.

There I was, sobbing, moaning and begging, with the tears running down my cheeks, and that bastard was enjoying it. I could feel it through his moans and by how he was moving faster and faster, as my pain and frustration grew larger.

It seemed like that whole thing took years to end, but I knew that everything didn't take more than some minutes. But, more or less, I was glad when Viper was finally done, because I knew that at least the physical pain would stop.

Needless to say, I was incredibly unsatisfied when I realized that I was still hard when he got up and zipped up his pants, leaving me there on the floor. I turned around again, moving to pull my pants and trousers up, but I stopped when he kneeled next to me.

"Don't you want me to take care of that?" he said, touching my chin, as I quickly responded with a slap across his face.

I kind of expected a punch or something from him, but that never came.

"I'll let that one pass, but don't expect that from me again," he said, pulling my face closer and licking the traces of my tears. "You should thank this to that beautiful face that you have."

He got up from the floor and I continued to 'dress up' again. It really wouldn't take long for my own body to take care of that, since I really didn't feel any type of pleasure anymore.

As I got up and finished buttoning the upper part of my uniform, he was sitting on the same chair he was before, drinking another glass of whisky.

"Well, like I promised, I'm going to let you live," he said, looking at the glass on his hand. "And I believe you want that bullet removed from your knee, right?"

I just nodded. I didn't want to say anything else.

"Very well then. I'll tell the guards to take you to our hospital. Also, I think you could use new clothes."

I didn't understand why, all of sudden, he was being 'nice' again, but I didn't question him about it this time. I just stood there, listening to him talk on the radio.

Then, the two soldiers got inside. They weren't the ones that brought me there, but they didn't seem as 'rude' as the others.

Viper gave them their instructions and they quickly left with me, while I could feel Viper still staring at me, with that smile on his face.

I knew that wasn't over.


End file.
